


I Love You More Than You’ll Ever Wrap Your Head Around

by arsonisacrime



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, This is a vent, i don’t think there’s a tw but idk, idk how to tag, im sorry, it’s in 1993, pls i’m sorry again, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonisacrime/pseuds/arsonisacrime
Summary: “You want me to talk to you? Okay. I’m in love with you. You don’t love me back. It’s so painful watching you and Amara kiss and cuddle. Luke, it hurts. It hurts seeing you with her. Seeing you spend more time with her than me. It tears me apart. I wish I didn’t feel like this but it’s okay, you’re happy with her.”ORreggie loves luke but like doesnt love him like that
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	I Love You More Than You’ll Ever Wrap Your Head Around

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRH I HAVENT WRITTEN IN FUCKING FOREVER AAAAA SORRY IF THIS IS SHIT also i’m sorry that this is so sad but this was a huge vent for me also its a cliffhanger i’m sorry guys no part twos

Reggie was watching from afar. He didn’t want to be the cause of a breakup, so he left his feelings unsaid. 

His bandmate and best friend, Alex Mercer, saw him standing there, eyes on Luke Patterson and his girlfriend. Alex walked over to Reggie and silently lead him out of the studio. 

As they walked to Alex’s house, it was silent for the most part.

“Hey, Reg, you okay man?” Alex had asked as they got farther from the studio.

“Yeah. I guess.” Reggie sighed. He couldn’t keep thinking like this. Luke was his best friend, and he was in a relationship. 

“You can talk to me. Dude, I see the way you look at him. Maybe you should just tell him.” Alex had great advice, he really did. But Reggie didn’t think he was ready.

“I mean I could, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Reggie told the blonde. “I don’t want to ruin their relationship either. They look so happy and-and I don’t want to ruin that for them,” 

The rest of the way was silent with Alex sending glances towards Reggie every so often.

As they approached Alex’s house, He fumbled with his key to let them both in. His parents weren’t home so they went straight to Alex’s room.

Reggie put his stuff down by Alex’s desk and sat on the chair. The latter silently opened his arms and the black haired boy fell into them. 

Alex’s arms felt like a safe haven to Reggie.  
Reggie sobbed into the taller boys chest. Alex’s heart ached for his best friend as Reggie’s tears were soaking through his t-shirt. 

Alex walked them to the bed where he helped Reggie take off his jacket and lay down under the pile of blankets on his unmade bed. Alex laid down next to him and let Reggie cuddle up to him, sobs slowly turning to sniffles.

Soon, Reggie fell asleep curled up next to Alex. Alex tucked him under the blankets and started to get up, but Reggie’s arms tighter around him, so he laid back down, falling asleep soon after

~

The next day, they both went to the studio, seeing Luke cuddling with his girlfriend on the couch. Reggie immediately started backing up, but Alex held onto him, forcing him to stay in the studio.

“Oh hey guys, where’d you go last night?” Luke asked them. Alex glared as Reggie shrunk back into himself, looking like he was going to burst into tears. Luke looked heartbroken for the shorter kid.

“Hey, Luke, can we talk for a second?” Luke’s girlfriend, Amara, if Reggie remembers right, asked him. 

“Sure. Wait for me outside,” Luke told her. She nodded and went outside.

“Hey Reggie. What’s up man?” Luke tried to take Reggie’s hand but the latter pulled it back, as if he was scared.

Alex saw a flash of hurt in Luke’s eyes before Reggie looked up. He had his normal goofy grin plastered on his face. Luke’s look of confusion and the way his eyes shone with hurt killed Reggie but instead of saying that, he said “Your girlfriend’s probably waiting, don’t you think?” 

Luke looked at the door and looked back at Reggie before getting up to walk outside.

“Reggie-“ Alex started when Luke walked outside.

“Alex did I do something wrong?” Reggie’s breathing became frantic as Alex pulled him into a hug.

“No, Reg, you didn’t. It’s okay. He’s right outside,” Alex whispered into the shorter boys raven hair. “You didn’t do anything. You’re okay.” 

Reggie pulled back, eyes red from tears that hadn’t yet fallen. 

“But what if Luke hates me because I like him romantically?” The shorter boy asked.

“He won’t. Even if he doesn’t like you like that, he’ll still love you as a brother,” Alex answered. “Now, when he comes back in, if you’re ready, tell him.”

“I can’t. I can’t, ‘Lex i’m sorry.” 

Alex looked towards the door as Luke walked back into the studio without Amara.

“Amara isn’t staying for-” Luke stopped mid-sentence to try and grasp what was happening. Reggie in Alex’s arms while he was crying and Alex slightly glaring at Luke while he walked back in. “Reggie, man, are you-” 

Reggie whipped around wiping at his eyes with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah man I’m fine. Let’s just get to practice.” He said way too quickly. 

Luke nodded reluctantly and went to pick up his guitar. Alex walked behind his drum kit and shot Reggie one last glance as the smaller boy picked up his own instrument.

That was probably the worst practice they ever had. Reggie wasn’t hitting the right notes, Alex was forgetting his lines, and Luke was clearly confused as to why the black haired boy had tears streaming down his face. 

Alex stood up in the middle of the song. 

“Guys, I’m gonna go home. Reg, you know the way if you wanna come over later.” Alex gave him a knowing look and walked out of the studio calmly. 

“Hey, Reg, what’s going on man? You’ve been off lately. Leaving when Amara comes around, sobbing into Alex, what’s up?” Reggie shook his head and looked down. 

“Nothing Luke. I’m fine,” Reggie starts.

“No you’re not. Talk to me.” Luke cut him off.

“You want me to talk to you? Okay. I’m in love with you. You don’t love me back. It’s so painful watching you and Amara kiss and cuddle. Luke, it hurts. It hurts seeing you with her. Seeing you spend more time with her than me. It tears me apart. I wish I didn’t feel like this but it’s okay, you’re happy with her.” 

Luke’s face fell as Reggie walked out. Amara stood there having listened to the entire thing. 

Luke almost ran out after Reggie, but saw Amara standing in the door and decided against it. She looked confused and he ran and hugged her. He started crying into her shoulder, not knowing what else to do, and she just let him.

“I knew it. I’m hurting him. Amara what can I do? What if I ruined a friendship?” Luke’s mind was racing as he spilled out all of these questions into Amara’s blouse.

She started running her fingers through his hair as she walked them to the couch so Luke could lay down.

After a while, Luke slowly started falling asleep. His hair being played with made him sort of sleepy, so he closed his eyes, calmed his breathing, and tried to sleep. 

~

Reggie walked to Alex’s house, sobbing. When he got there, Alex’s parents were home. They saw him crying and called Alex down. 

“Woah Reg you okay?” He asked as he saw Reggie’s tear stained face. 

Reggie pushed passed him and up the stairs. Alex shut the door and followed him, very confused. 

When Alex reached his room he saw Reggie sitting on his bed, his leather jacket on the chair, looking down at the floor numbly.

“Reg? What happened?”

“I told him. ‘Lex i told him. He just sat there looking at me sadly,”

“Reggie I’m so sorry. Come here,” Alex opened his arms and Reggie stood up, falling into Alex’s strong arms.

They stood like that for a while. Alex holding Reggie while the latter sobbed into his shoulder.

Alex soon walked them over to the bed where he sat Reggie down. 

“Reggie tell me everything that happened. I swear I won’t judge you,” Alex told him.

The smaller boy recounted the events of the night, only pausing to breathe. Reggie’s eyes were trained on the floor so he didn’t have to see Alex’s looks of pity. By the end of it Alex had Reggie in his arms for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> again, i’m sorry if this is a load of shit, i’m sorry for breaking your hearts 
> 
> im not writing a part two i dont have any motivation also this was meant to be angst and kinda realisitic even though it was not at all sorry besties for breaking your hearts i have no emotions and i didnt realize how sad this is


End file.
